


No story is ever truly lost

by orphan_account



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams, F/M, Out of Character, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My mind is playing tricks on me. My subconsciousness designs beautiful stories, but when I wake up, all that remain are fragments. Like an archaeologist, I collect random thoughts, bits of storytelling, missing words in a hopeless attempt to resurrect the stories that have slipped from me like water through sand. I dedicate what follows to the one who will write what I have dreamed of.





	1. Chapter 1

One more touch, one more caress – and he would break down, crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast's POV

She is here. For the love of all that's sacred, she is here at last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast's POV

Belle? Belle, wait!

Belle, please!

Will you not say goodbye?

I love you.

I would ask you to marry me, but… I will settle for expressing my deepest gratitude and reverence for who you are and what you have done.

Thank you.

I will always love you.

Goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

The curse was broken when he loved her and she loved him back. Nothing about the curse implied they could, should or would marry and live happily ever after.

The miracle of it all is that they did.


	5. Chapter 5

He watched, feeling like an outcast he had been for so long, as she reached out to take Mrs. Potts' hands, their faces aglow with joy.


	6. Chapter 6

“May I?”

He reached out, offering her his hand.

She took it and, acting on an impulse, he bent his head and touched his lips ever so slightly to the back of her hand.

Time seemed to stand still.


	7. Chapter 7

He felt himself being watched. When he looked up, she was staring at him.


	8. Chapter 8

She stood proud and tall, braving his mood.

“Do your worst, then.”

He cocked his head a little to the right, a small angry smile on his lips.

“My worst? Oh, Belle…”

The next thing she knew was endless terror as he moved in on her and she backed away – and then they stood still, immovable as stone.

Unchangeable as the past, their love hung between them, quivering in the cold air, breathing out its last sigh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle's POV

I don't recognize you.

I recognize everyone else.

Why don't I recognize you?!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast's POV

When I stood, once more fully human, I knew for the first time in my life perfect, absolute joy; without hindrance or limits.

When I turned around, seeking you, I found you standing there, all sunlight and radiance.

I did not know at first what I was seeing. Your delicate features, your serious countenance masked the doubt on your face.

You approached hesitantly and I was too drunk on love and exhilaration to notice how cautious you seemed. As if I were more dangerous to you as a man than beast!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast's POV

I hope I may be allowed to thank you. You have saved us all.


	12. Chapter 12

He reached out and took her hand. He bent his head, preparing to kiss her hand, but didn’t. Something stopped him. Perhaps he could feel her pulling away, rejecting his touch. He let go of her hand as soon as he could without seeming callous. She took back her hand as soon as she could without seeming disgusted.


	13. Chapter 13

She's here, he thought.

He couldn't sleep for the joy and fear of what it might mean.


	14. Chapter 14

The trust started on a winter's day, when a snowball fight erupted quite spontaneously. He pretended to take offence at a well-aimed and perfectly timed snowball that hit him in the back of the head. He retaliated but she dodged it and ran away laughing. He chased her and suddenly they found themselves quite alone, away from the party, in a secluded section of the huge garden. He stopped running when he realized it would bring him closer to her than she would have liked, and she stood still, feeling the pursuit die out.

When they looked at one another, the playfulness of that snow fight somehow seeped into the space and air between them, evoking a not so distant memory of another snowball fight in the middle of an enchanted winter, when she was a Beauty and he was a Beast.

Now they stood vulnerable in each other's presence, a young girl and a prince, and they remembered. It had been such a short and such a long time ago, when she had his whole heart and he had all of hers. Unexpectedly, something pulled them together and walking as if in sleep, they met in the middle of what could have been a bloody battlefield of their history, and embraced. The hug didn't make her pull away, and though he would have let her go, he was only too happy that he didn't have to.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a dizzying experience: how her perspective enriched his world.


End file.
